Live Killers
| length = 90:08 | label = EMI / Parlophone (Europe) Elektra / Hollywood (US) | producer = Queen | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = Live Magic | next_year = 1986 | misc = }} Live Killers is a live album by the British rock band Queen, originally released on 22 June 1979.Live Killers Ultimate Queen. Retrieved 11 July 2011 It received strongly negative reviews from critics on release. In a retrospective appraisal, Greg Prato of AllMusic found the initial reaction inexplicable, calling the album "an excellent document of Queen at the height of their '70s arena rock powers". Background The album was recorded live during the European leg of Queen's Jazz world tour, between January and March 1979. The album was self-produced by the band and was their first to be mixed at their own studios, Mountain Studios in Montreux, Switzerland. Guitarist Brian May and drummer Roger Taylor later revealed on the US radio show In the Studio with Redbeard (which spotlighted the making of 1980's The Game) that the band had mixed Live Killers themselves and were unhappy with the final mix. Despite this, the album reached number 3 on the UK Albums Chart and number 16 on the ''Billboard'' 200 in the United States, and is certified double platinum in the US.RIAA – Gold and Platinum Recording Industry Association of America Retrieved 11 July 2011Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums. London: Guinness World Records Limited In the territories outside of the United States, Europe and Canada, Elektra Records re-released a shorter and edited version of the album in 1985 titled Queen Live. http://www.queenonline.com/en/the-band/discography/live-killers/ Queen Online Retrieved 13 December 2016 The 1994 issue released as part of the Digital Master Series by EMI Records did not improve upon the quality of the previous release. It was later remastered and restored in better quality by Peter Mew in 2001. Track listing Omitted tracks *"Somebody to Love" *"Fat Bottomed Girls" *"If You Can't Beat Them" *"It's Late" Singles | rev2 = Record Mirror | rev2Score = (favorable) | rev3 = Rolling Stone | rev3Score = (unfavorable) | rev4 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev4Score = | rev5 = Smash Hits | rev5Score = 3½/10 }} *"Love of My Life (Live at Festhalle Frankfurt, 2 Feb '79 - edited version)"/"Now I'm Here (Live at Festhalle Frankfurt, 2 Feb '79)" *"We Will Rock You (Fast Version) (Live)"/"Let Me Entertain You (Live)" – Elektra E46532; released August 1979 Charts Personnel *Freddie Mercury - lead vocals, piano *Brian May - guitars, backing vocals *Roger Taylor - drums, tambourine, timpani, backing vocals, lead vocals on "I'm In Love With My Car" *John Deacon - bass guitar, backing vocals, triangle Production *Mastered by George Marino at Sterling Sound, NYC References External links * Queen official website: Discography: Live Killers: includes lyrics of "'39". * Queenlive.ca: "Live Killers" Analysis – an analysis of the edits and overdubs on the album Category:Queen (band) live albums Category:1979 live albums Category:Elektra Records live albums Category:Hollywood Records live albums Category:Parlophone live albums Category:1979 albums